


NIGHT

by gust-0f-heir (lumiere_esprit)



Series: heroism is its own kind of hell [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Other, Post-Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere_esprit/pseuds/gust-0f-heir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murals that depict the gods of the realm are majestic and colourful, she is told.</p><p>They call her the Pathfinder. The Seer of Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NIGHT

It’s dark.

She can’t see that it’s dark. But her mother said that it is dark, so she supposes she’ll just have to believe her.

It is excruciatingly annoying to have to rely on her for simple things that once came easily to her. This is not ideal. Nothing here is ideal.  
The air conditioning blows softly through the house. It feels like the Breeze.

Curse this outcome. Curse this ridiculously unsatisfactory outcome that they now must deal with.

Places supposed to be familiar are not, things she once knew like the back of her hand are nothing more than another part of this excruciating trial. Or something of the sort.

Murals that depict the gods of the realm are majestic and colourful, she is told.

They call her the Pathfinder. The Seer of Light.

(She shakes her head in remorse for what they had lost)

The tiers and powers mean nothing if the ability is lost as soon as they claim the ‘reward’.

~

Her eyesight is a strange case, the doctors would say.

They aren’t sure if they can do anything about it.

(Rose knows they can’t do anything about it, but who listens to the blind girl who hardly speaks anyway)

They treat her like a glass ornament, very fragile and delicate.

She knows they know she hates it.

~

Depicted as a knight bearing the weight of countless timestreams seems pretty accurate if timestreams is death and knight means a teenager who is pretty directionless.

Maybe once he was noble and all that shit, but he definitely isn’t now.  
Pretty sure noble people don’t see visions of dead themselves.

This was a never-ending nightmare of absolute shit.

There is a way to ensure he never had these visions again. In fact, there is two.  
He could not sleep, ever. He wouldn’t have to endure the most vivid ones. The other way was hardly desirable, but it was still an option.

Insane and unpredictable, but still an option.

He would think about that when the moment was looming. To much depressing talk is bad for anyone’s health.

Not that his health was anything to be particularly proud of. Yes, the magnificent diet of take out and sleeping only when you’re about to pass out! It’s a great way to watch your life spiral out of control.

He tries.

(well, tried. Dave gave up awhile ago.)

~~

He wants to call her, but they haven’t spoken in what feels like eons.

It would be too awkward.

Too stagnant.

He’s not even sure if she would pick up anyway.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with this one, so I don't think it's as good.
> 
> (I swear it was EOA6. I got distracted.)


End file.
